


Mine and Yours, Queen and Wolf.

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Nonsense, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had sought power, married Peter Hale the Wolf, and become Lydia Hale the Red Queen. She'd also fallen in love some how. The devil in the details, she supposed. Apparently having sex on a throne and being reminded that he is as much hers and she is his is enough to placate the both Queen and Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine and Yours, Queen and Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets except that it's not actual smut and it probably makes zero sense.

    Be-headings had never been part of why she had become a Queen. She had sought power, originally, but she had also made what had seemed like the mistake of falling in love. The devil in the details, she supposed.  
She was now Lydia Hale, the Red Queen. Married to Peter Hale, the Wolf.  
    The rolling heads and the walls painted such vibrant reds clashing with such dark shades of black only made her feel like home. Peter found more joy in the be-headings, they called out to that blood lust that lurked under his skin. The same blood lust that had caused him to bite her so deeply when he claimed her those few years ago that he should have turned her.  
    Instead he awakened her Banshee powers, and now Lydia screamed to predict deaths and could hear key things from the dead. Her grip on the power was a bit slippery still. Ruling a Kingdom with a Werewolf husband she had managed to fall in love with in a backwards manner of ways didn't make learning how to control it any easier.  
    Lydia sighed, blowing a red tendril of hair out of her as Peter shifted behind her in their shared throne. "I take it my Banshee Queen isn't as entertained today as usual." was growled into her ear, Peter's breath hot on her neck and a small grin found its way onto her blood red lips.  
    "Not particularly, for your Banshee Queen is missing her Big Bad Wolf of a King." she growled right back, and she kissed him hard as his hand slid up her thigh under her dress. There was a small pause and a growled "Everyone out." from Peter and a short "Out." from Lydia before servants were scurrying out of the throne room and Lydia found her dress up around her thighs and Peter's pants already undone.  
    Peter's grunts and growls paired with Lydia's moans are a song to them. The nail marks that score Peter's shoulders and his back, the bruises on Lydia's hips, long missed and well welcomed pains.  The dark bruises that litter her throat, the shallow bite mark at the junction of her shoulder, all reminders to Peter that Lydia is his. The lipstick that stains his mouth and chest, the scratches that will heal in no time, very short reminders that Peter is hers.  
    Lydia remained curled in Peter's lap, his coat thrown over the both of them as he rubbed circles into the small of her back with his thumb and she absently played with his hair.  They were content on their shared throne, the scratches on Peter's body healing and the sting of the bite mark on Lydia's shoulder fading. It was Peter leaning down and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and nuzzling gently against the place he bit that snapped Lydia out of her slight trance.  
    Lydia didn't get to ask him what in the hell he was doing, because he cut her off with a very low, very soft, "You don't know how much I love you." being practically whispered into her ear. She just kissed him before biting his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and smiling at him, letting the silence hang heavy in the air before saying "I love you too, Peter Hale. You damnable wolf." in return. 


End file.
